1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead console on a ceiling inside an automobile.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, for some types of automobiles having higher ceilings, an overhead console has been provided on a ceiling at its forward center. In Japan, this type of overhead console has been generally used as a container for small objects such as sunglasses. On the other hand, in Europe and U.S.A. where a garage opener is widely propagated to open a garage door by remote control while a driver remains in an automobile, the overhead console is often used as a container for a remote controller of the garage opener.
For use of the remote controller in the overhead console to open the garage, an indirect operating mechanism must be added to a cover of the overhead console so as to operate from outside a switch of the remote controller in the overhead console. This addition substantially makes the overhead console exclusive for a remote controller of a garage opener and makes it impossible to use components in common for overhead consoles for such different purposes, i.e., overhead consoles for small objects and for a remote controller, respectively. The two different types of overhead consoles are required depending upon use, which results in an extensive increase in manufacturing cost of the overhead consoles.
The invention was made in view of the above and has its object to provide an overhead console which can be used to accommodate small objects and also to accommodate a remote controller of a garage opener and can be produced at lower cost.